brenielversefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Human
"Underestimating a Human is one of the greatest mistakes a person can commit." ''-Erunestant Sindarin the Green'' Humans are one of the many races that inhabit the world of Voruseh, and probably the most widespread. Due to the natural ambition intrinsic to the humankind, it's now possible to find humans in almost every continent, except for the freezing Farlands. Biology Thanks to their vast population, humans are among the most varied species in Voruseh. Their skin varies between light beige and dark brown, and their hair can be black, brown, blond, grey, red and even blue or pink in some locations. Their eyes are usually brown, black, hazel, green or blue, but other rare variations may appear, like the purple eyes of the Avallum family in Avaloria. Humans usually have a lifespan of around 80 years, although many have lived beyond that either because of magic or simply because of a healthy way of life. Culture There are countless Human cultures, that differ among each other because of the geographical barrier. They're all loosely based in the human cultures of real life. North Astori The humans from the Northern side of Astorien have a culture very similar to real life's medieval Europe, although less conservative. South Astori South Astori humans have a Greek/Roman based culture, and are particularly more ambitious than other humans. Lanthaian Humans of Lanthai have a culture based on China and Japan, particularly the Yunai Dinasty. Native Vinlandian Natives from the continent of Vinland have a culture based on native American populations, particularly Aztec, Mayan and Incan cultures. Racial Relations Humans tend to be very hospitable, living in harmony with the other races of the world. Although racism and speciesm exist in the Human community, most of them are very happy to share the world with other races. Maybe because of that, hybrids are much more common among the Human culture than other races. They have a friendly relationship with the Gnomes, Elves ad Dwarves, but a special affection for the Halflings, who are much more Like humans than the other races. Orcs still suffer some prejudice, but not as much as from other races. Variations Subraces Human subraces are hard to define, and overall they bear little significance. Hybrids Human hybrids usually receive the Racial Trait from their non-Human halves. * Half-Elf: '''Human + Elf; * '''Half-Orc: Human + Orc; * Zunni: Human + Zunittin; * Tiefling: Human + Demon; * Nekoling: Human + Therian; * Eladrin: Human + Fey; * Dragonborn: Human + Dragon. Famous Humans * King Palladus Avallum I * King Palladus Avallum II * King Daemon Avallum * King Raphalor Avallum I * King Jonathan Avallum * Sir Illyaas Ilwar * King Brendan Valaran I * King Brendan Valaran II * King Theodoric Valaran I * Queen Demeter Valaran * King Hieron Elarot I * Hector Firebyrd (Hexblade) * Darius Firebyrd * Deminor the Lord of Shadows * Tharion Eldritch * Aldus Steelbane Categoria:Races Categoria:Fauna and Flora Categoria:Astorien Categoria:Lanthai Categoria:Vinland Categoria:Humans